The Plan to Repopulate the Saiyans
by PianoxForte
Summary: King Vegeta consults the infamous warlock, Bibidi, for a favor. Together they successfully meddle in both their son's affairs, causing chaos to ensue. *Buu saga*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan to Repopulate the Saiyans:<strong>

Prologue:

"_The major problem – _one_ of the major problems, for there are several – one of the many major problems with governing people is that of whom you get to do it; or rather of who manages to get people to let them do it to them. To summarize: it is a well-known fact that those people who must _want_ to rule people are, ipso facto, those least suited to do it. To summarize the summary: anyone who is capable of getting themselves made President should on no account be allowed to do the job. To summarize the summary of the summary: people are a problem" (Douglas Adams, 278)._

Outside of the universe that we are familiar with, there is an infinitely large, obscure place that is dubbed by many as 'otherworld'. It is the world outside of life. Those who pass through the great barrier of souls and into otherworld must either be of godly nature or the souls of the deceased. As previously stated, otherworld is an obscure place. Not a soul living or dead can even comprehend how large otherworld is, what otherworld is comprised of, and how dangerous otherworld is.

Yes, a portion of otherworld is extremely dangerous. This particular area of otherworld is known by many names. Some call this place the Great Rift. Some call this place SOL. Those pure of heart opt to call it HFIL, but most call this obscene world Hell.

There is a chasm in the belly of otherworld that houses Hell. No-one knows just how far this chasm spans. The very nature of its size is impossible to distinguish because it is said that it is constantly growing. There aren't any explorers brave enough to make the voyage throughout the stomach-churning pit that is hell to find answers. Even the ogres that are trained to keep order in hell won't venture far. It is even whispered that if one was to venture too far, one might end up in Demon World. So, when Hell is in upheaval, you can imagine that wrangling up volunteers to quench the fire is scarce.

There are two men who are brave enough to venture into the depths of Hell when a savior is needed. They are pure-of-heart warriors who were distinguished with the honor of keeping their living bodies. They go by the names: Pikkon and Son Goku. Whenever there was an uprising in Hell, they were the men to call upon. That is, until just recently.

* * *

><p>Some say the Saiyans were doomed from the start. They were sniveling beasts – savage even. In the beginning of their race's existence, there was no order. It was kill or be killed. There were those with 'richer' Saiyan blood. They were stronger than the rest. They thought themselves superior to what they dubbed lower-class individuals. The instant the Saiyans divided themselves into these different classes of worth was when order finally began. The most elite Saiyans fought for sovereignty. Then one day, a Saiyan transformed. He became infinitely stronger than all of the other Saiyans and in a mad rage, he nearly wiped out the entire race. No-one dared to challenge him after that. He became known as the legendary Super Saiyan and the first King of the beastly race.<p>

Somewhere down the line, a King – descendant of the first and then only Super Saiyan – made a decision that would seal the fate of all but a handful of his powerful race. He made a deal with a tyrant – a deal he couldn't refuse. The rest as they put it: is history.

The Saiyans went to hell when they were nearly eradicated from the living realm. They were a race of sheep, and the vast majority continued to follow their King in the hopes that he would not make the same mistake twice. Hell is not a friendly place for anyone, but especially not for those without allies. The weak are tortured by the strong for infinity. One cannot become stronger in Hell. One cannot flee from monsters in Hell because _everyone, everything_ is a monster. One cannot die if one is already dead. One can only suffer. There is strength in numbers. How ironic, if only the Saiyans had figured this out a little bit sooner.

* * *

><p>King Vegeta puffed out his chest, waltzed into the dank, ill-lit cave. He paused every other stride to take in his surroundings. A light source at the end of the small cavern was giving off a golden glow and casting dancing shadows on the rock walls.<p>

A cackling laugh burst forth from a small creature huddling around a glowing orb at the back of the cave. King Vegeta paused like a wary animal. The creature laughed its menacing chuckle yet again. He didn't even have to lay eyes on it to know how hideous the thing must be.

"I've been expecting you!" the creature cried out with a tinny sounding voice. It snickered a little bit. "Don't look so astonished Vegeta. I am a warlock, am I not?"

King Vegeta approached closer to the voice. "Then my source was correct," he said with a self-satisfied smirk.

He could make out the creature better now. It was a stubby, plump, repugnant, little, green man. His most noticeable characteristic was that he had long, green antenna sticking out on both sides of his chin like overgrown whiskers. They bounced and bobbed when he talked. It annoyed Vegeta greatly already.

"You're Bibidi?" King Vegeta inquired nonchalantly, glancing with vague curiousity at the aforementioned light source, the orb.

The grotesque green man scowled at Vegeta and crossed his stubby, little arms. "That's _Master_ Bibidi to you."

Vegeta gritted his teeth and spat, "I am the King of all Saiyans! _You_! Pest! You are nothing to me! Don't test my patience!"

Bibidi chuckled and tapped on his chin with his overgrown, yellowing index nail. "What an accomplishment that is! How wonderful you must feel. You do realize Vegeta that you are quite dead, and that the only survivor of your race is your son, the Prince."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Your point?"

"Haven't you heard the little saying: the King is dead, long live the King?" the little green man pressed onward, snickering under his breath.

King Vegeta seethed. Bibidi continued furthermore: "The fact is that you're dead, as dead as every Saiyan King that has preceded you. Your son is alive. He has a mate and a child of his own. Wouldn't that make him the King? Of course, there is no need for a King anymore. When your son dies, you Saiyans will be extinct for good!"

King Vegeta growled and reached for the first thing he saw through his heated rage. He grabbed a hold of Bibidi's whiskers and yanked on them. "Do _not_ insult me, you fool! My son has spat on the Saiyan race by mating with that… that _thing_ he calls a woman. His _brat_ is no Saiyan heir. He is a mongrel and nothing more!"

For an instant, fury flashed in Bibidi's eyes the likes of which might scare even King Vegeta if he had noticed. "Alright, alright!" Bibidi shouted. "If you want me to help you. Let go of me this instant! And show some respect while you're at it!"

Vegeta relinquished his grasp. He ignored Bibidi's latter statement completely, narrowed his eyes, and scoffed at Bibidi. "Why do you assume that I came for help?"

Bibidi fumed and withheld the desire to lash out at King Vegeta. He hissed something unintelligible under his breath, then adressed King Vegeta again: "I'm a warlock. I knew you would come. I know why you came. I can help you."

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow out of curiosity and challenged, "Oh really? Do tell, _why_ am I here?"

"You want to revive the Sayian race," Bibidi stated plainly.

King Vegeta ran his fingers through his goatee with a thoughtful look upon his face. "And you can make that happen?" he questioned with a doubtfull inflection to his voice.

"But of course, my good man, but of course," Bibidi replied, nodding his head. He then lifted his right hand and flicked up his index finger. "That is, on one condition…"

King Vegeta shot Bibidi a look of speculation. "What sort of condition?"

Bibidi smirked and replied, "I have a proposition for you. I think you'll like it. I think you'll like it a lot."

* * *

><p>AN: This is what happens when I am bored... Those of you familiar with my work already know that this story is going to be pretty twisted if I end up continuing it. Though, in this particular story there will be no OOCness. That's my challenge.


	2. An Infallible Plan is Concocted

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan to Repopulate the Saiyans:<strong>

Chapter 2: An Infallible Plan is Concocted

"_A common mistake that people make when trying to design something completely foolproof is to underestimate the ingenuity of complete fools" (Douglas Adams)._

Bibibi's slender, candle-like fingers glided over the mysterious orb in precise, fluid-like motions. He hummed under his breath to a tune that King Vegeta didn't recognize, and every so often, he would murmur incoherent words of another language. The orb glowed different colors. Vegeta attempted to peer down upon it, to see what was inside.

He saw nothing but clouds. Every now and then, he thought he would see the outline of a face trying to peek through the clouds, but it would soon vanish. King Vegeta was beginning to lose his patience. He had easily already killed half-an-hour watching the orb. Though of course, time was irrelevant in Hell. There was no point in being antsy. He was just afraid that if he was gone too long that his pestering mate would begin to speculate that he was up to something. In all honesty, that wouldn't be such a bad thing. She was the clear-headed, realistic thinker of the duo. If she had any say in what happened years ago, the Saiyans might still be alive.

"How much longer is this going to take?" he asked in a demanding tone.

Bibidi peaked up at him from half-closed eyelids. "Magic takes time. If you want the results, you have to be patient."

King Vegeta crossed his arms with immense irritation and scoffed, "Fine, take all damn day for all I care."

Again, there was no such thing as daytime or nighttime in Hell. That's not to say that the landscape didn't become enshrouded in frightening, pitch-black shades of darkness from time to time. It just simply didn't have anything to do with time, or a sun for that matter. Many Earthly laws were of no consequence in Hell.

Wizards, warlocks, whatever you choose to call them – are very cautious individuals, and by cautious, I mean paranoid to the extreme. That is why they spend nearly half their lives gazing into their crystal balls, or tossing bones, or whatever method they use to tell the future or watch people. They always want to know what is going to happen before it happens. It seems like a really cool ability to be able to see what someone is doing whenever one pleases, or even to see what is going to be their fate. Though, it is much more complex and difficult than one might realize. A great amount of talent is necessary, along with a heap of luck, some amount of intelligence, and a teaspoon of brutishness.

Most warlocks have very low boundaries. Perhaps one can cast spells, but not tell someone's future. Or maybe the warlock can see anyone's future just by knowing the individual's name, but he cannot cast a spell worth a damn.

King Vegeta was both lucky and unlucky to have found this Bibidi fellow. For one, he's lucky because Bibidi is the most brilliant warlock known by those both living and dead. After all, he was the genius who created Majin Buu: the terror who almost defeated the Kais and obliterated the entire universe. Bibidi was brilliant at casting spells, following a person's present, day-to-day life, and telling the future.

King Vegeta was unlucky to have found this warlock because Bibidi was quite a selfish individual. He loved to cause chaos, but he refused to put out any effort unless there was something for him to gain. He was also quite good at manipulating those around him so that he gained the most he possibly could out of the circumstance. He was an opportunist who was well-established in the practices of tolerance and patience.

It's impossible for me or any other mere mortal to read the mind of a warlock such as Bibidi. He is too guarded. Though, if I had to make a bet, I would say that he was making warped plans for the future at that moment. Witches speak in riddles, but warlocks don't tell you what they really mean. It would do you good to remember that.

At this point, Bibidi's eyelids suddenly retracted as much as they could, he chuckled, pointed at the orb, and announced, "There! I give you Prince Vegeta's replacement mate!"

King Vegeta was startled, but he immediately peered into the orb. He squinted trying to make out the figure better. It wasn't that he couldn't see the person clearly. It's just that he couldn't believe what his eyes were looking at.

Finally, enough was enough. Vegeta sat up straight and glared at Bibidi. "Why you little, imp! Do you think that this is _funny_? I have waited all this time only to be played!"

Bibidi tugged at his antenna and twirled it around his index finger. His expression was unreadable, deadpan. "I'm not playing you. This is no joke," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

King Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the little, green man. "_That_," King Vegeta exclaimed, pointing at the figure in the orb, "is a _man_! Not only is he a _man_. He is _dead_!"

Bibidi nodded his head in agreement. "You're correct. He is of the male gender, and his halo certainly gives away his otherworldly status."

King Vegeta was abruptly losing what little patience he had left. His face was turning such a vibrant shade of red, it looked as if steam might pour forth from his ears at any moment. "Then you _must_ see the dilemma with your great plan!" King Vegeta spat with a good dose of sarcasm dripping from his words.

Bibidi waved his hands in front of his face like ceasefire flags, and he shook his head. "_That_ is where you're mistaken. You see, this dilemma isn't a problem at all. I've foreseen this."

King Vegeta resisted the urge to wrap his large hands around the creature's scrawny little neck and choke him to death. "What have you foreseen?" he demanded. "Tell me what you mean at once!"

Bibidi rubbed the mystical orb with affection. His chapped lips curved up into a smile and he let out a little chortle. "He will not be a he for long. He will soon be a she!" he squeaked excitedly.

King Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed together and he replied, "I'm not following you."

Bibidi smirked and said, "All that is needed is that you bring him to me. I can easily change his sex."

This caught King Vegeta's interest, nevertheless, he replied with a great degree of speculation: "That doesn't necessarily mean that he will want my son when he is a she. What are you going to do, cast a love spell on her?"

Bibidi looked startled for a split-second. "Heavens no! That _never_ works! There is no such thing as a love spell that works!" Bibidi exclaimed, standing up and pacing around. "No, no, no that will not do! A spell of lust might work for a time, but it can easily be broken by someone else she has had feelings for… no… I mustn't use that either!"

Bibidi suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and let out an excited squeal. "I've got it!" he exclaimed. "I have just the spell in mind that will most definitely work! My plan will be foolproof!"

King Vegeta straightened his posture with mounting enthusiasm, "What do you have in mind?"

Bibidi laughed. "Now where is the fun in that? You shall see soon enough!"

Not knowing this didn't bother King Vegeta too awful much. _'We'll see if the imp can actually change this man into a woman first,'_ he thought. Another predicament suddenly reoccurred to him. "That doesn't change the fact that this man is as dead as a doorknob."

Bibidi snickered like a small child that knew a secret, a juicy secret. "Ah, yes, but I have foreseen something _very_ interesting. He won't be dead much longer."

King Vegeta frowned in confusion. "If you can bring him… her back to life, why not resurrect some Saiyans from Hell, namely, me and my mate?"

Bibidi lifted his index finger and waved it back and forth. "I can't do that. It isn't within my power. I will not be bringing this man - soon to be woman – back to life, but somebody else will. Now, enough of this! We are wasting precious time. I can fill you in on matters later. If you want this to truly happen, bring this man to me at once!"

King Vegeta crossed his arms and frowned even deeper than before. "And how the hell am I to do that?"

Bibidi smirked and replied, "Oh I don't know, get creative."

* * *

><p>AN: You know... the funniest thing happened: I got bored again.


	3. Go to Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan to Repopulate the Saiyans:<strong>

Chapter 3: Go to Hell

"_He attacked everything in life with a mix of extraordinary genius and naive incompetence, and it was often difficult to tell which was which" (Douglas Adams)._

Most residents of Heaven who have had the opportunity to meet Son Goku – or Kakarrot as his Saiyan brethren call him – took an immediate liking to the guy. He was always in a good mood, extremely personable, and entertaining – most of all entertaining. He really knew how to kick ass. When it came to fighting he was definitely what you would call a natural or a genius. Though when it came to other things in life he was quite naïve and exceptionally gullible.

You would think that most otherworlders would like hanging around Goku because of his amazing fighting moves and such, but no, that wasn't what drew them toward him. It was his innocent, almost child-like naïveté and gullibility that drew them to him. Why you might ask? Well, to put things simply, otherworld is a boring place - excluding Hell - especially when living with the goody-two-shoes of Heaven for all eternity just becomes plain unbearable after awhile.

So messing around with Goku was sadly the most entertaining activity in Heaven. The best part of it was that he didn't care that he was being picked on. It was as if he didn't have a mean bone in his body.

With that noted, I would like to reiterate that Goku is one of the go-to guys when Hell is in disorder. Though, I would also like to point out that because of his philanthropic-like nature, it wasn't always wise to send him down to Hell alone. It was mostly harmless when he was tricked by his friends up in Heaven, but 'harmless' intentions don't go hand-in-hand with people who reside down in Hell.

Ahem – onward with the story: at present, Goku was sitting on a patch of grass under a large tree and he was having a rather exciting conversation with fortune-teller Baba. She was sitting atop her magical crystal ball, which ironically enough was very similar to Bibidi's own crystal ball.

"Now, Goku," she said in her scratchy voice, "I have a surprise for you."

This caught Goku's full attention. Goku grinned. "I like surprises, Baba! What is it? What's the surprise?"

"Well," the old woman began, "I heard that you tied for first place with that Pikkon fellow in the otherworld tournament. I thought I might give you a gift for achieving such a feat."

Goku began idly pulling out blades of grass. "Aw, Baba I don't think it was as great of an achievement as you're making it out to be," he said modestly.

"Don't be so humble, Goku! You should have been the only victor! If you hadn't gone and touched the ceiling, you would have been!" Baba shook her head and clicked her tongue in disappointment. "Nevertheless, I'm giving you the opportunity to compete in another tournament."

Goku's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. "Really? Wow, Baba! What tournament are you talking about?"

Baba shot him a sly smile and winked. "I think you know what tournament I have in mind, Goku."

There was a sparkle of enthusiasm in Goku's onyx eyes. His mouth hung open for a moment in a slack-jawed grin. "No…" he whispered. "Are you serious?" he asked, his mounting excitement noticeable in the rising pitch of his voice.

Baba couldn't help but cast him a wry smile. "Just what are you trying to say Goku? You don't think I have the power to make such a thing happen?"

Goku laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "Kami…" he muttered. He grabbed Baba by her shoulders, nearly knocking her off of her crystal ball. "You aren't joking? I can go to Earth?"

Baba realigned herself with an exasperated sigh. "Yes, yes, yes, you can, but not if you kill me!" She plied his rough hands off of her and scowled at him. "I'm not as young as I used to be, ya' know!"

Goku laughed sheepishly and idly scratched the back of his scalp. "Gee, Baba. It's hard to believe that you could ever be young."

Just as Goku said that, King Kai approached the two of them and laughed. As if on cue, he said, "That's because she's always been a hag."

Baba scowled at King Kai, her face becoming a bright shade of red. "Shut your yap. You're one to talk. At least I'm not a blue tub of lard!" It was Baba's turn to laugh.

King Kai adjusted his sunglasses and snorted. "Ha! Ha! Very mature," he said sarcastically.

Goku ignored the childish quarrel and cut between the two before it got ugly. "King Kai!" he exclaimed, "You'll never guess what fortune-teller Baba just told me!"

King Kai stared at Goku blankly for a moment and then began to chuckle. "Oh don't tell me!" he exclaimed, suppressing his laughter. "She has warts on her – "

" – Why you!" Baba screeched.

Goku glanced nervously from Baba to King Kai and back. They were at it again. Their relationship kind of reminded Goku of Baba's relationship with her brother. It was always entertaining to watch the two of them go at it, but Goku was really anxious to tell King Kai the good news.

Goku clenched his fists, inhaled a deep breath, and puffed out his chest. "King Kai!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

His loud interruption startled both King Kai and Baba. Baba lost balance atop her crystal ball, and she plunged to the ground. King Kai's expression of shock soon melted away and the hilarity of Baba's situation caused him to burst out with laughter yet again.

Despite her old age, Baba was up on her feet almost instantly. She lunged at King Kai, but Goku caught her, and he held her back.

"Calm down," Goku instructed, gently letting go of her. He then glanced up at King Kai. "I'm going to Earth to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament!" he blurted out before anyone could get a word in edgewise.

Once again, King Kai was stunned. "Really? That's wonderful news!" he exclaimed.

Baba smirked and added. "I'm granting him a day-pass to the living realm."

King Kai looked at Baba skeptically and crossed his arms. "In that case, don't get your hopes up, Goku," he said.

Baba was seething with rage. "Just what are you insinuating?" she hissed through her parched lips.

Goku could already see the storm brewing and decided that now was the time to take his leave. If he stayed, they would literally force him to choose sides, and Goku didn't want to risk picking the wrong side and pissing off Baba.

He slipped away unnoticed. He decided that it would be beneficial to take a good, long walk to clear his anxious thoughts. After all, he was about to see his family and friends again. He hadn't been counting on seeing them for many years to come. _'I wonder if they'll be glad to see me? Kami, Gohan's not going to be a kid anymore!'_

Goku paused to watch a practice spar between Olibu and Papoi. _'I wonder how they're doing without me,' _Goku mused. He turned away from the spar and continued his leisurely walk. _'I wonder how Bulma is doing? Trunks must be getting really big now! I bet Vegeta's been training the poor kid nonstop.'_

Goku trudged along, kicking up dust and taking in the scenery. _'Seven years... it sure doesn't feel like it's been seven whole years. I guess time flies by outside of otherworld. Pretty soon Gohan's going to have kids of his own!' _

A notion Goku had never thought of suddenly occurred to him. He frowned and sat down under the shade of a large oak tree. _'Seven years is a long time for the living. What if… what if ChiChi has moved on…?' _Goku's eyebrows furrowed together, giving his face a very distraught looking appearance.

"Goku!" a voice suddenly shouted out. He could hear the pounding of footsteps off in the distance. "Hey Goku!" hollered out the same nasally voice again.

Goku recognized the voice before he could even make out the fast-approaching figure. Goku stood up and waved both arms in the air. "Hi West Kai!" he greeted with a great, big smile.

The stout, purple Kai haulted before Goku and hunkered down with his hands resting on his knees as he huffed and puffed for precious oxygen. With one great inspiration of breath, he puffed out his chest with pride and adjusted his monocle.

"Goku, Hell is in disarray and Grand Kai is requesting your assistance," West Kai announced.

Goku frowned slightly and replied, "You need my help?" he asked for clarification.

West Kai appeared embarrassed. "No, I don't _need _your help!" he said with an affronted tone of voice. "_Grand Kai_ has asked for your help."

Goku quirked an eyebrow. _'Isn't that what I just said?'_ he thought in bemusement.

West Kai glowered at Goku. "Is there a problem?"

Goku laughed awkwardly and shook his head vigorously. "No, no problem at all, West Kai. I'm just surprised you've come to me for help. I just thought that you would ask Pikkon before you would ask me."

West Kai crossed his arms indignantly. "For your information, Pikkon is already helping out in Hell. There was an uprising that started earlier today, and Grand Kai asked _Pikkon_ for his help _first_! The problem is that Pikkon has his hands full at the moment, and another uprising has started elsewhere in Hell."

Goku tilted his head to the side with a look of curiosity. "Really? How weird. Does he know who started either of the uprisings?"

"Saiyans," West Kai stated simply, shooting Goku a sudden look of disgust.

Goku looked vaguely interested. "In _both _cases?" he asked.

"Yes, those filthy Saiyans started the uprising both times," West Kai said bluntly.

Goku ignored the obvious insult and suggested: "Well, in that case, maybe they planned it. Maybe they have some elaborate strategy planned out or something."

West Kai rolled his eyes in annoyance. "_Puh-lease_, you're giving them too much credit! Now, stop wasting your time and go round them up!"

Goku frowned again, but nonetheless, he nodded and said, "Right. See ya' later, West Kai."

With that said, Goku waved a good bye to West Kai, and he immediately took off in the direction of Hell - entirely unaware of the surprise that inevitably awaited him.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the feedback, folks. The next chapter should be interesting...


	4. Goku has Left the Building

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan to Repopulate the Saiyans:<strong>

Chapter 4: Goku has Left the Building

"_Much to his annoyance, a thought popped into his mind. It was very clear and very distinct, and he had now come to recognize these thoughts for what they were. His instinct was to resist them" (Douglas Adams). _

As Goku boarded the "higher plane" to make his journey to the check-in station, an idea suddenly surfaced in his mind. It occurred to him that it would be kind of rude to just pop in on his family and friends without any forewarning. Besides, ChiChi might have a heart attack if she just saw him show up out of thin air. In addition, he was quite obviously looking for excuses to spread the news because of how ecstatic he was.

He took his seat in the clunky old plane and glanced out a water-spotted window with a thoughtful look adorning his face. _'But who should I tell…' _he mused. His first thought was ChiChi, but he reasoned that that would sort of be worse than him just magically showing up. If she heard his disembodied voice she would faint before he could even give her the good news. His next thought was Gohan. _'Yeah! Gohan!' _

"Alright, Goku, concentrate!" he instructed, shutting his eyes tightly and furrowing his eyebrows together.

Contacting the living from otherworld was no easy feat, and normally Goku would just use King Kai as his medium so to speak, but King Kai wasn't available to him at this time. In fact, connecting with the living was prohibited unless supervised by a higher being such as a deity. Though, Goku was really antsy to spread the news, so as per usual, he decided to blatantly disregard the rules 'just this once'.

Goku zeroed in on Gohan and he could immediately tell that he wasn't alone. It took a moment longer of concentration to feel out the other ki signatures and identify them. Gohan was accompanied by Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks. From what Goku could tell, Trunks was making fun of whatever it was Gohan was wearing.

'_Wow… last time I saw Trunks he was still in diapers…' _Goku thought in amazement. _'I wonder if I have a good enough connection for all three of them to hear me…'_

"Gohan," Goku spoke, "Gohan, can you hear me?"

There was silence. Goku frowned. _'Maybe he didn't hear me… eh… I'm not exactly pro at this like King Kai is.'_

Then he felt it. Gohan's ki signature fluctuated ever so slightly, followed by the others. "D – dad?" Gohan answered back in trepidation. "Dad, is that... is that really you?" he asked in a louder, more vibrant tone.

Goku laughed and gave himself a silent pat on the back. _'I guess I'm not so bad after all, move over King Kai!' _"It sure is, buddy. Kami… it's great to hear your voice!"

"Dad…" Gohan muttered, struggling to come up with words to describe how he felt. "It's… it's so great to hear you too, Father!"

"Gohan, were you planning on competing in the World's Martial Arts Tournament?" Goku asked, getting straight to the point.

Gohan laughed sheepishly and replied, "Well, it's funny that you'd ask that. I was just telling Bulma how I was going to compete this year."

Goku couldn't control his rising enthusiasm and blurted out. "That's great! Hey Gohan, how would you like it if I came for a day and entered in the tournament with you?"

* * *

><p>In the mean time, back in Hell it was miserable – it was always miserable – but today it was particularly miserable. It was one of those days where everything is enshrouded in a blanket of darkness and despair. Oddly enough, despite the lack of light, it was scorching hot as well. That was just one annoyance that was added to King Vegeta's list of aggravations today. Again, there is no 'daytime', 'nighttime', or any form of 'time' in otherworld. Being a creature of the living realm, it's too difficult for me to comprehend this concept entirely, and therefore to better describe the chain of events in this story, I may use this nonexistent 'time' principle from time to time – pun intended.<p>

King Vegeta wiped the sweat off of his brow with his forearm and sighed with a great deal of exasperation. As if it wasn't bad enough that his wife had suddenly caught onto him, now he had to deal with this heat-wave nonsense. She didn't know exactly what he was planning, but she knew that since his brain had something to do with it, no good could come out of it.

She didn't try to stop him, no, she wasn't _that _assertive, but her constant bitching and moaning had been enough to drive any sane man the opposite. He had spent the better half of that day trying to get her off his back, and then at the last possible moment, he had managed to gather the people together of whom were necessary to put his and Bibidi's well-thought-out plan into action.

One group of his loyal followers had caused a ruckus miles away from where he was currently located. They were set in that location as a distraction. King Vegeta was well aware that Pikkon was usually sent to Hell to straighten out disorder first by himself, and if he needed aid Goku would come at a later time. To King Vegeta's delight, Pikkon had taken the bait and had gone after said crowd by himself. Pikkon was quite a strong fellow, but Saiyans were relentless fighters and they outnumbered him by a long shot. They would keep him busy long enough for King Vegeta to lure in and capture his prize.

The other group of Saiyans was now causing mayhem right in front of the main entrance into Hell. King Vegeta watched and waited. _'It's so damn dark out, how the hell am I supposed to know when he's even arrived?' _he thought. He rubbed his temples and growled, lifted an arm casually, and blasted at a boulder several times. When the dust and debris cleared it revealed that the stone had taken on the appearance of a rather large chair. He blasted a boulder twice the size of the initial and formed a rudimentary, round table out of it. He sat down in his newly formed chair and sighed. _'What I wouldn't give to be out of this Hell-hole,' _he thought, resting an elbow on the table and cradling his chin in the palm of his hand.

He took out a vial that had been tucked away in the breast of his chest armor and he examined it curiously. It was blood red in color, but it was translucent and thin, much unlike blood. He swirled the liquid around in the vial with a casual twitch of his wrist. He popped the corkscrew off of the top and waved his hand at the mouth of the little bottle. He sniffed the lingering scent, and his face immediately contorted with a look of disgust.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime earlier that 'day':<em>

_King Vegeta glanced at the vial in Bibidi's clutches with a look of skepticism. "That's really going to help me?"_

_Bibidi grinned and replied, "Oh yes, it most certainly will! After all, I concocted it myself! I must warn you though. Be careful not to spill it on yourself."_

_King Vegeta was slightly intrigued. "Let me guess, it's a bitch of a stain to remove from clothing?" he asked sarcastically._

_Bibidi let a out an abrupt amused chuckle. "Believe me; you don't want to find out for yourself. Just know that one drop alone is enough, though you can use as much as you please. Just be sure not to get it in any orifices. It is meant to be taken intradermally when short-term effects are desired. We don't want to knock him out for a month, now do we?"_

* * *

><p>"This must be potent stuff," King Vegeta muttered to himself. <em>'I'd prefer not to take this cowardly route, but if the guy is as strong as they say he is, I'm left with no choice in this matter.'<em>

King Vegeta was suddenly snapped out of his muse by the arrival of a certain someone. He had been worrying himself that he might miss the man because of the darkness, and because of the lack-thereof scouter technology in Hell, but ironically enough, the person of interest had decided to turn Super Saiyan. The surrounding atmosphere was lit with a magnificent golden glow for miles. Goku - the man of interest - was lit up like the north star.

Goku crossed his arms and shouted, "Alright, who started it this time? Show yourself!"

King Vegeta grinned and stood erect. "I did," he announced with a loud, commanding tone.

Goku almost instantaneously reappeared in front of King Vegeta. He was scowling at him, but it wasn't a dangerous, threatening scowl. It looked almost as if he was about to reprimand a naughty schoolboy. The scowl faltered for a moment as a look of recognition shown on his features.

King Vegeta could instantly sense that this man before him was not of true Saiyan nature. The fact that he resided in Heaven, and not only Heaven, but the portion of Heaven that was reserved for the universe's greatest heroes was also a dead giveaway. King Vegeta smirked and took a seat on his 'throne' so to speak.

He carefully set the - still open - liquid-filled vial down in the center of the table, and he motioned impatiently to a random Saiyan warrior with his hand. "Do get the man something to sit on."

Goku appeared dumbfounded, and with good reason. He'd come down to Hell to investigate the chaos that the Saiyans were causing and now he was being asked to take a seat.

"That's not necessary," he replied curtly with a level tone.

The Saiyan underling ignored Goku's words and set a boulder down on the opposite end of the table from where Vegeta himself sat. King Vegeta glanced to the vial, then the boulder, and then lastly, his eyes wandered back to Goku.

"I insist," King Vegeta replied firmly, sweeping out his arm and gesturing toward the boulder.

Goku's eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. He appeared as if he was going decline the offer yet again, but his stern expression eventually wavered and he nodded his head slightly. He approached the boulder and sat down so as not to be rude.

"I'm embarrassed to admit that this commotion you've come to settle had been staged with the sole purpose of getting you to come here at this precise moment," King Vegeta stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

To this statement, some of the Saiyans exchanged nervous glances with one-another and Goku visually tensed up.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Goku suddenly demanded.

King Vegeta glanced at the vial again and smiled. "No, no of course not!" he exclaimed with a vibrant laugh. "Well, I suppose technically I did trick you into attending this gathering, but I bare no ill-will toward you at all, Kakarrot. You see, I believe I am speaking for not only myself, but all of the Saiyans when I tell you that I admire you."

Once again, Goku appeared dumbfounded. "What?"

King Vegeta was well-aware of the cynical glances he was receiving from his brethren. He was also aware that he was continuing on needlessly, but he hadn't been so entertained in such a long time, and if Kakarrot was to be his new 'daughter', he might as well get to know him… her, right?

"Honestly Kakarrot, you are a figure of much respect and esteem amongst your fellow Saiyan brothers. After all, was it not you who defeated the most loathsome enemy known to our entire Saiyan race?" King Vegeta continued.

Goku blinked at him, still incredulous of what he was hearing. He took a wild guess and said, "Freeza."

"Yes, my boy!" King Vegeta exclaimed, slamming the palms of his hands on the table and causing the vial to make a little hop in the air. It clinked when it landed and twirled around on its base unsteadily for a good half-minute, but it had yet to capture Goku's attention.

Goku was modest as usual. He shrugged it off and replied, "But I didn't do it for you. I did it for myself, my family, my friends, the innocent Namekians who had lost their lives and planet, the fate of the universe, Vegeta - "

When Goku mentioned Vegeta a fire ignited in King Vegeta's eyes. He cut Goku off mid-sentence and interjected with an exclamation of: "Ah, yes, Vegeta, my son! And in so doing it for my son, your Prince, you were also avenging your race, were you not?"

The next reaction King Vegeta received from Goku actually took him by surprise. Goku laughed sheepishly and admitted, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

'_He is definitely no ordinary Saiyan…' _King Vegeta thought. He immediately took on a completely serious and severe expression. "I have brought you here for a sole purpose, Kakarrot. I have called upon you to bestow you with the greatest honor a Saiyan as lowly as yourself has ever received. Ordinarily, a Saiyan spawn of such low class could not even dream of this appointment of nobility. Though, this is an abnormal circumstance. You have not quite earned this honor fully, but in time, I hope that you will fulfill the needs of this position and thus claim it entirely."

Goku's initial warm and friendly smile had quickly morphed into a dumbstruck expression yet again. He was clearly having difficulty following the King's train of thought. "Huh… what honor?" Goku asked.

King Vegeta smirked a deliciously malicious grin and replied without any hint of hesitation, "The honor of mating with my son, Prince Vegeta, and repopulating the Saiyan race with your offspring."

Goku's resulting facial reaction could by no stretch of the imagination be classified solely to a single category. It was as if he had displayed a look of utter horror, repulsion, incredulity, and even to an extent, incomprehension, all at once.

For the first time Goku had finally taken notice of the peculiar vial with the blood-red liquid inside of it, and that was only due to the fact that King Vegeta was reaching out toward it. It seemed as if it was all happening in slow motion, not just because of the intensity of the moment, but also because Goku was still in his Super Saiyan state. The irony is that he could easily at any moment have reached out and grabbed King Vegeta's arm. Instead, he watched King Vegeta make a fist and flick the vial over. Goku could have effortlessly intercepted. He could have righted the vile before any liquid escaped the mouth, but he just stared onward. He watched it tumble, clink, and splash as the liquid spread across the table. He gazed at the liquid in stupefaction as if spellbound by its gradual movement.

Reality finally hit him when the liquid came into contact with his gi. He glanced down at his soaked shirtfront and immediately stood erect. The liquid was hot and tingly. He ignored this fact and immediately shot a reproving look at King Vegeta.

"Hey!" he shouted. "What was that for? That was really immature! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

King Vegeta wasn't in the least bit remorseful. In fact, he was smiling triumphantly. Meanwhile, the tingling sensation on Goku's skin was becoming too apparent to ignore. It felt like his skin was boiling, and warmth was beginning to seep outward from the afflicted area.

His survival instinct was telling him to flee. It was telling him that whatever it was that just came into contact with him could be dangerous. A nagging voice at the back of his mind was telling him to concentrate and use his instant transmission technique to get the hell out of there, but he resisted these thoughts – outright ignored them completely.

"Alright, you've had your laugh!" Goku announced. "Now - " Goku lost his train of thought. He suddenly felt woozy. His ki wavered. His golden aura extinguished, and then finally his ki dropped to a harmless level. His vision blurred and he staggered backward on unsteady legs. He could just barely make out the patronizing look that was plastered on King Vegeta's self-satisfied muzzle.

He could hear laughter ringing in his ears. It felt like it was reverberating around in his skull. It was loud, incessant, and enough to drive just about anyone mad. A moment later, he was granted sweet relief from the detestable noise. All went black.

* * *

><p>AN: That, that dude looks like a ladyyyyy... lol jk not yet :) Thanks for the encouraging reviews: The-Alli-Cat, mjmusiclover, and Kakarot Son. Kakarot Son: I didn't really get the inspiration from Miyanon, though I did read her story back when she was updating. I like to think that I kind of got the inspiration from "The Kakarotte Factor" by Echelon. I love her stuff lol. But the only similarity will be the time period that the story takes place in and the involvement of people from Hell. As for Bardock... I'm not really sure yet. On a random note, have you seen the new special about him on youtube? It's called the episode of Bardock I think. Anywho... bye! :)


	5. Symptoms

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan to Repopulate the Saiyans:<strong>

Chapter 5: Symptoms

_"Anything that happens, happens. __Anything that, in happening, causes something else to happen, causes something else to happen. __Anything that, in happening, happens again, happens again. __It doesn't necessarily happen in chronological order, though" (Douglas Adams). _

Pain was his first sensation upon regaining consciousness. It was a sharp, splitting pain inside of his skull. It felt as if his head might self-implode at a moment's notice. The second sensation he felt was the prickly feeling of sharp gravel piercing through the epidermal layer of his skin. He inhaled dust particles and groaned. Just what the hell had happened?

His prone form began to writhe with another bout of pain, but this time it was different. It was a sharp pain in the lower quadrants of his abdomen. He groaned again and with what felt like a massive effort to his exhausted body – he rolled himself flat on his back.

As the pain hammered away at his insides he found that he had to resist the urge to scream. He clutched at his abdomen and flexed his legs until he almost appeared as if he was in a fetal position. _C'mon Goku,_ he thought._ You've been through _far_ worse than this before. You've had a hole blasted in your chest more than once. This is nothing comparable to that!_

His hands rubbed over his lower abdomen, trying to feel for a perforation in his skin, but it was perfectly smooth – save for the natural ripples and creases formed by his impressive musculature. _If I'm not injured, than why does it hurt?_ The pain was insurmountable. It felt as if someone had reached straight into his abdominopelvic cavity, grabbed a fistful of organs, and twisted, twisted, _twisted_!

It went on like this for what felt like an eternity. Even as the pain subsided, Goku was left with such a profound impression that he was actually paranoid of moving his body. He was afraid that by moving he would be struck with another unbearable bout of throbbing pain.

Goku was not the type of man to believe in such superstitious nonsense, and so he inevitably pep-talked himself into getting up. He was astounded by how much of a struggle it was just to stand up. His legs wobbled on unsteady feet, and his body swayed to and fro. His energy was completely drained, which was impressive considering how much ki he usually held in reserve.

_What the hell happened to me when I was out?_ He thought anxiously. The last thing he could remember was King Vegeta's condescending smile and that laughter, that horrible, relentless laugher. _Did he poison me? Am I dying? _Goku inwardly cringed at his own stupidity. _Of course I'm not dying! I'm already dead!_

Goku suddenly felt hot. His skin felt clammy, and his vision doubled. He stumbled backward on his legs of jello and fell flat on his butt. "Umph!" He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He supported his torso with his hands flat on the ground. He sweated profusely. Streaks of the salty liquid slid down his temple and made their descent down to his chin.

Nausea swept over him. His throat constricted and his diaphragm upchucked the contents of his stomach all over the dirt in front of him. He could vaguely make out the sound of a voice calling out to him from a distance. It certainly sounded like the voice was calling his name. He couldn't tell who it was. It wasn't his main concern at the moment.

His thoughts were desperate, frantic even. _Kami, what's happening to me? _

He didn't have time to ponder any further. His vision blurred, and his body wavered. The splitting headache had come back to assault him again. He clenched his temples and screamed.

"Goku…" The voice was closer now. It was familiar. "Goku, are you alright? What happened to you?"

There was a figure crouched down in front of him. Whoever he was, he was green skinned. That was about as much as Goku's jumbled mind could piece together at the moment.

The green man let out a string of curses. "Relax, don't worry Goku. I'm going to take you back up to heaven and find you some help."

Goku moaned as the figure slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and took to the sky – or whatever the equivalent was in hell. Goku was out of it for awhile – a few hours in Earth time – or so he was told. When he woke up his head felt much better. He could only feel a dull throb now which he could handle easily. He still felt uneasy though. He felt like his own body had forsaken him.

He was lying on a soft mattress and he was covered with a warm fluffy blanket. It felt so nice. It was definitely material that could only be found in heaven. There was rap at the door and without awaiting an invitation, the visitor let herself inside. It was Baba.

She appraised him with a skeptical gaze, and then she smirked and said, "You look like shit, Goku."

Goku groaned in response. He didn't feel much like talking at the moment.

She waited a moment for him to formulate a better response than that. She understood that he was a little scatterbrained at the moment from all that had happened to him – or at least more scatterbrained than usual. After about half a minute passed she sighed with impatience. "You going to tell me what happened to you or not?" she continued onward relentlessly.

Goku rolled onto his side, facing away from her.

"Oh stop acting like such a child!" Baba chided.

Goku groaned again and pulled the covers over his head. As far as he was concerned, he had the right to act as childish as he wanted to right now. After all, wasn't he the victim in all of this? All he wanted was some peace and quiet. Was that so much to ask for?

Baba floated atop her crystal ball and hovered over to a spot just above Goku's head. "I swear, you never grow up! And what is it with you men and having absolutely no pain tolerance at all?"

Goku removed the covers and raised an incredulous eyebrow at her. Had she _really_ just said that? What nerve!

"I have very good pain tolerance!" he countered back with a scratchy sounding voice.

Baba huffed and crossed her arms indignantly. "Oh puh-lease! You have absolutely zero physical wounds and I could hear you screeching like a banshee from a kilometer away!"

Goku sighed exasperatedly. "Pikon said you were coming to help me, but I guess he was wrong."

Baba waved his implications off. "Cool your jets big guy, I'm only kidding." Baba's facial expression became serious. "Now, Pikon has given me reason to believe that your may have had a run in with someone with 'magical' abilities."

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Goku actually laughed. "Not unless Vegeta's dad is 'magical'" Goku retorted whilst wiggling his fingers to strike his point home.

Baba didn't find it funny at all. She smacked his hand. "Stop with the spirit fingers, Goku! Tell me everything that happened to you down to every last detail," she instructed.

Goku appeared surprised for a moment, but recovered quickly and recited every last bit of the unfortunate occurrence. When he was finished, Baba sat in silence for a few minutes, mulling over all of her newly gathered information.

"Goku, there are magical beings in hell the likes of which you have never even dreamed of. These beings are immensely dangerous, and it's quite possible that King Vegeta struck a deal with one of them. That liquid that you mentioned had spilled on you is very likely a spell of some kind. My first thoughts are that it was some sort of sleeping potion. I'm not so worried about that. I'm more concerned as to the matter of what happened to you while you were out of it," she explained.

Goku nodded in agreement. "That makes two of us, Baba."

"Alright," Baba said, "it's settled then. I'm going to need to examine your body thoroughly for any trace of magic."

"Okay," Goku replied, pulling himself out of bed and standing up. He was surprised that he _still_ felt very weak. In fact, he hadn't regained much of his ki at all. He tried to push away these troubling thoughts to the back recesses of his mind and focus on the here and now.

He immediately stripped himself of all of his clothing and stood up tall and proud. "Alright, Baba, I'm ready."

Baba's face instantly lost all of its color and she literally fell off of her crystal ball and made a loud 'thump' sound on the wooden floorboards. Her head snapped up and she scowled at Goku. Her face was now regaining color quickly. In fact, now it was gaining too much color. Her head was starting to resemble a ripe tomato.

She yanked the hat off of her head and chucked it at him whilst yelling, "I didn't tell you to get buck ass naked, you nimrod!"

Goku chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Gee Baba, haven't you ever seen a naked man before?"

If Baba's face could become an even deeper shade of scarlet it would have. "Damn-it Goku! Shut up and cover up before I turn you into a toad!"

* * *

><p>AN: Kyoko: You're correct; this story 'technically' isn't a yaoi. I'm considering giving Bardock a small part. At the very least he will get a cameo. I believe you aren't the first to suggest putting his character in the story. Everyone else: thank you very much for the encouraging feedback. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Also... I'm not gonna stop with the Douglas Adams quotes. :-) That is all!


	6. In the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan to Repopulate the Saiyans:<strong>

Chapter 6: In the Dark

"_Perhaps I'm old and tired, but I always think that the chances of finding out what really is going on are so absurdly remote that the only thing to do is to say hang the sense of it and just keep yourself occupied" (Douglas Adams). _

Goku watched with mild curiosity as the old sorceress waved the palms of her hands over every square inch of his body. She wasn't actually making any physical contact with him. Her hands were pronated and hovering about an inch above his form. Baba had her eyes shut, and the creases of wrinkles on her face were scrunched up in intense concentration. Every so often she would murmur "hn". Goku wished she would stop doing that. She was making him nervous. He assumed that sound signified something was wrong.

She reminded him of a human metal detector, only she was trying to detect magic. After what felt like an eternity of 'magic detecting' and "hns", Baba finally finished with a sigh. She crossed her arms and set her steady gaze upon Goku.

Goku frowned slightly. "Well?" he said, feeling jittery. "C'mon Baba, drop the poker face, you're killing me here! Did you feel anything?"

Baba let out another frustrated sigh. Goku felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Whatever she had to say, he already knew it would not be something that he wanted to hear.

"I definitely feel the traces of magic inside of you, Goku," she rasped.

She now held Goku's undivided attention. "What kind of magic?" he queried.

"Well, I know for certain that you haven't been cursed," she said.

Goku smiled broadly with relief and murmured, "Phew!"

Baba shook her head solemnly. "No, Goku. That doesn't mean that nothing is wrong with you. Whoever cast magic on you used a spell."

Goku's eyebrows furrowed together in puzzlement. "What's the difference?"

Baba tapped her chin idly as she thought of an explanation. She clasped her hands together and began to explain: "The major difference between a curse and a spell is that a curse is cast out of pure malevolence. Because curses are brought forth with dark energy, they can be broken by the opposite of such – light energy. A curse can easily be countered with a blessing so long as you have access to a competent sorceress such as myself." Baba paused and singled out an index finger. "However," she said, wagging her finger to and fro, "a _spell_ is quite different in nature. It is neither dark nor light and therefore must be countered by yet another spell which exceeds the former in power. Spells generally have a limited amount of time frame in which they can be broken. Consider this time frame the 'gestation' period. A gestation period is how long it takes a spell to develop and become permanent. The length of the gestation period is greatly influenced by how strong or how drastic a spell is. It also depends to a degree on the strength of the warlock or sorceresses who forged it."

Goku drummed his fingers on his thigh. He wasn't well-learned in magic – alright, he didn't know anything about magic, but it seemed to him as if the solution was simple. "So, then all you have to do is cast a spell that is stronger and break the spell that was placed on me, right?" he asked, a grin of triumph spreading across his face. "That should be a piece of cake for you, Baba! You're the best sorceress I know!"

Baba nodded in agreement and replied, "In theory, yes, but you have to understand, Goku, that if I am to break the spell I must have higher magical abilities than whoever cast the original. Not only that, I must also know what the spell is. I can't counter it if I don't know what it is doing to you."

Goku's tone of voice became much softer – a bit uncertain. "What are you saying, Baba?" he asked.

Baba ran her stubby, little fingers through her violet hair in consternation. "I don't think that I can break the spell, Goku. I could recognize that magic signature anywhere. A warlock who goes by the name Bibidi did this to you. He is one of the best – if not the best – known magical being in the universe. It would be virtually impossible for me or anyone else to break the spell that has been placed on you. Even if I did have enough power, I still have no idea what he has done to you, though I'm sure we will both inevitably find out soon enough."

Goku swallowed the lump that had steadily been building in his throat. "Well…" he began apprehensively, "what's the worst he can do?"

Baba watched his reaction quietly for a moment. "It's hard to say," she replied. Goku was very still and quiet for about half a minute. She wondered what he could be thinking in that head of his. Surely he must be afraid of what Bibidi may have done to him! _I know I would be! _she thought. She awkwardly adjusted the brim of her pointy hat and cleared her throat to break the unbearable silence.

The sound she emitted triggered Goku's attention. He scratched the nape of his neck idly, and then shook his head back and forth as if he was shaking off his doubts. He grinned and said, "I don't see the point in worrying over something I can't do anything about!"

Baba gazed blankly at him for a moment in utter shock. She finally snickered and said, "You are one of a kind, Son Goku."

Goku laughed and flashed her a thumbs up. "Besides, I have so much to be happy about! The World's Martial Arts Tournament is almost here! I get to see my family for a whole day, and I get to compete!"

Baba grimaced. _Same old Goku. Same old one track mind. _"Goku, I don't think it's a good idea for you to return to the living realm for a day."

Goku cocked his head in bewilderment. "What do you mean? It was your idea in the first place, Baba!"

Baba sighed. "As long as we aren't aware of what has been done to you, it isn't a good idea to go wandering off to the living realm. For all I know he may have cast a spell on you that turns you into a big green monster when you get angry. Or maybe you're slowly turning into a bloodthirsty demon. This might be a trap!"

Goku stared at her vacantly for a moment before bursting out with laughter. He clutched at his aching sides. "Come on Baba!" he exclaimed in-between his fits. "That sounds absolutely ridiculous!"

Baba smacked him upside the head. "That was only an example of what he could have done you, moron! You have no idea what we're dealing with!"

With a great effort Goku was able to suppress his laughter. "Seriously Baba, do you see horns growing out of my head, because I don't…"

Baba crossed her arms and scowled at him. "Why you! I hope you turn into a cockroach so that I can stomp on you!"

With that said, Goku couldn't quell his laughter anymore and cracked up all over again. Baba groaned angrily and stomped out of the room. Before slamming the door behind herself, she spun on heel and addressed Goku once more. "You want to go to Earth so badly, then fine! I'll still send you, but don't come crying to me when something terrible happens!"

Goku flinched as the door loudly snapped shut. He laughed nervously. _Note to self: stop making Baba mad - even if it's funny. _Goku plopped back in bed and let out a sigh. _She's being over-dramatic. Really what's the worst that this Bibidi fellow could have done? So his magic made me sick, and now I'm kinda drained, but my energy is coming back to me… a little slower than usually, but it's definitely coming back to me alright!_

Goku stared up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look gracing his features. _I really wish my energy would restore itself faster. At this pace I'll barely be back to normal come time for the tournament! So much for practicing a little bit more before going back home… Oh well… I have had 7 whole Earth years to train, and boy do I have a lot of new tricks up my sleeve!_

Goku covered his mouth as he yawned. _How can I still be sleepy…? Now that I'm dead, I technically don't even need sleep, but I feel so sapped! _Another yawn escaped his lips and he curled up onto his side. _I might as well get some rest. I'll regain my energy much faster!_

Goku dozed off shortly thereafter and was soon fast asleep:

_* It was darker than ordinary black; it was pitch black. He struggled to open his eyelids, but his brain couldn't seem to register such a simple command. He couldn't move a muscle. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. What was going on? Where was he? _

_The eerie silence was broken by a masculine voice. "I don't see a single change! Is this some sort of joke?"_

_The last word 'joke' echoed. The question of his whereabouts burned in the back of his mind, but at the moment he found his attention grasped by this voice. It sounded so familiar. The owner's name was on the tip of his tongue._

_Goku concentrated as best he could on every single, solitary sound. He could hear dripping not far off, a leaky faucet perhaps? Was he in somebody's home? It was cold and stuffy. Wherever this place was, it wasn't well ventilated. There was the unmistakable stench of fetid, stagnant water lingering in the stale atmosphere. _

_Drip, drip, drip…_

"_No joke," a second voice replied. This voice was completely foreign to Goku. It was a very unpleasant, squealy, yet scratchy sounding voice. "Patience is needed."_

"_I'm not the patient type. I like to see results! And as far as I can tell, you haven't done a damn thing!" The familiar voice retorted._

"_Rest assured, you are not looking at the same Son Goku," The impish sounding creature responded with a slight cackle._

_Goku's heart thrummed madly against his ribcage. What was that supposed to mean? He struggled in vain to move in defiance. Silence ensued. The only voice that he heard thereafter was the sound of his own anxious thoughts. He would have no more answers today._

_Drip, drip, drip…*_

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed or favorited! duhorcommonsense: it's weird that this story doesn't show up on your alert list because your user name shows up on the alert list for this story. It's a conundrum lol! Rukia-K1: interesting... good or bad? SupremeRulerJinOfTheWind: I'm really glad you like my story. Sorry if Goku seemed a bit OOC to you. Hopefully I fixed that in this chapter! Lunarue: Thanks! Sorry for the long wait! mjmusiclover: Goku isn't a girl yet... Let's just say he's under construction... that sounds so weird lol! I agree, I love Goku as a guy, gal, anything! Coolcat: Yep! And thanks! animegirl004: Thanks!

I don't have a plan for this. I'm totally making it up as I go. I like it better this way though. I enjoy writing the story more when even I'm not sure what will happen next... if that makes sense ;-)! I guess what I'm trying to say is: writing outlines is overrated... mmmm... yeah!


	7. Seven Years

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan to Repopulate the Saiyans:<strong>

Chapter 7: Seven Years

"_If there's anything more important than my ego around, I want it caught and shot now" (Douglas Adams)._

_*Seven Years Ago:  
><em>

_Her sobbing didn't cease for hours as she sat curled up in the corner of the cozy kitchen. The water in one of the pots boiled over, and she took no notice. She cried and she cried some more, long after the water in the pot evaporated to steam. She cried until there were no tears left to spill. Seconds ticked, and the short arm of the clock trudged onward, upward, and back down again. Day turned to night, and although he was gone forever, the sun still rose up into the sky to greet the following day as if the calamity of her loss hadn't happened. Months passed by, and the seasons changed. Autumn turned the forest leaves orange, red, and gold. The leaves dried out, and they dropped to the ground in the same succession that they always had. Soon the forest floor would be covered in snow. Time marched on, and as it passed, it brought new life into the world. And so it was that the cycle continued.* _

_Seven years_, she thought. Seven _long_ years had passed by. So much had changed in his absence, and yet, it was as if he was always there – just beyond her fingertips. Her heart throbbed in her chest. She'd been aching to see him all of these years, and now she was going to get her chance! She pictured his angelic smiling face, and she sighed contentedly. _Oh Goku…_

"M-Mom," Gohan stammered. "Are you alright? You don't look so well!"

"Am I alright?" she muttered, staring blankly at the palms of her hands.

Gohan cocked his head with a look of nervous uncertainty. His mother wasn't taking the news of his father's impending arrival as he had thought she would. He exchanged an anxious glance of with his younger brother Goten. Goten shrugged his shoulders, stuck out his pointer finger, and twirled it around his ear whilst making a funny face in response. Gohan chuckled. There was suddenly a loud bang as ChiChi smacked the palms of her hands down onto the kitchen table, causing the poor old furniture to shudder and creak. Gohan and Goten simultaneously flinched.

"Am I alright?" she repeated, her utterance a crescendo of volume. She suddenly threw her arms up into the air in celebration. "I'm fantastic! I've never been so happy in my life… aside from the birth of you two of course!" She hopped up and down ecstatically. "Goku's coming home!" she exclaimed.

Goten watched his mother in awe, a small smile creeping onto his chubby, little face. He laughed when she laughed. ChiChi glanced at Goten and froze. Her eyes widened with realization. She sprinted toward her youngest and plucked him up out of his chair, embracing him as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Oh my little Goten. You're going to meet your daddy!" she blubbered.

"I am?" Goten replied. "I am!"

She set him back down and rubbed the tears off of her face. "Oh no!" she shouted. "I need to stop crying! I don't want my face to be all red and puffy when Goku sees me!"

She checked herself over in the full-length mirror in the living room. She surveyed her face and body and spun around in a circle. She poked and prodded at her minimal wrinkles. She let out a little cry as she examined the bags under her eyes.

"Oh no! Goku's been dead for seven years!" She suddenly announced.

Gohan scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, yeah…"

ChiChi spun around to acknowledge her eldest child. "You don't understand! He's been dead for seven whole years! That's seven whole years that I've been aging and he hasn't!" ChiChi began to frantically pace around in a circle. "I must look like an old hag to him now. I need to get plenty of sleep… I need a facial! Oh Kami! I don't have anything pretty to wear!"

Goten appraised his mother with a skeptical look. He nudged Gohan on the arm and said, "Pst! Go-han!"

Gohan quirked an eyebrow. "S'up, Goten?"

"What's wrong with, Mom?" he whispered. "I think she's going crazy!"

Gohan waved off his brother's silly assumptions. "Nah, Goten. She's just really excited to be seeing Dad again."

"Oh! Well… I'm excited to see Dad too! Is that gonna to happen to me? Am I gonna go crazy too?" Goten asked with wide, naïve eyes.

"Yep, bro. Her crazy is totally contagious," Gohan replied with a laugh. "You better go hide before you catch it!"

* * *

><p><em>*Seven Years Ago:<em>

_Vegeta halfheartedly threw a punch, then a kick, another punch. He paused, and his arms dropped to rest at his sides. He clenched his fists. They shook with fury. What was the point of training anymore? Kakarrot wasn't coming back – he was _refusing_ to come back! _

"_Bastard!" Vegeta hissed through clenched teeth._

_He wasn't coming back because he thought himself a danger to the world. He thought that the Earth and everyone who lived on it would be better off without him alive. He thought himself a danger-magnet. It made Vegeta absolutely livid._

"_You must think so highly of yourself," the Prince muttered._

_Vegeta had half a mind to go around the Earth causing chaos until Kakarrot had no choice but to return. This wasn't the most realistic solution of course – considering Kakarrot's 11 year old brat was an ascended super Saiyan and he was currently not. The truth was that Vegeta just didn't care anymore._

_He couldn't come up with a reason to even live anymore. It sickened him to think that he – the Prince of all Saiyans – would be reduced to a soft weakling, living out his days on the backwater mud-ball of a planet Kakarrot had once called home. _

_His goal in life had been to be the strongest Saiyan alive – to honor his father and the rest of his people. He wanted to repair the pride of his heritage by defeating the only other Saiyan alive – the Saiyan who had defeated the tyrant of his people. It had been his dream to defeat Freeza and avenge the Saiyan race, but _no_, fate had a sick sense of humor! Kakarrot had been the one to defeat the monster! Kakarrot had been the first to reach the pinnacle of strength that was passed down from Saiyan to Saiyan as mere legend! _

"_How can I avenge my people? How can I regain my honor? You're dead! You don't even have to be dead, but you choose to be dead! You son of a bitch!" Vegeta raged.*_

_7 years, _he mused as he mercilessly assaulted another fighter-bot. With a single punch he smashed it to smithereens. He growled and made aim for yet another bot. Soon there would be none left. If only his son wasn't so lazy – always wanting to play those 'video games' with Kakarrot's brat. _The weakling child should be in here training for the tournament not playing trivial games._

"_But D-ad!" Trunks had whined. "I don't need to train anymore! I've got this! I can beat Goten easily!"_

Vegeta's eye twitched in annoyance at the mere memory of what his son had said.

"_I'll have none of those excuses!" Vegeta had countered. "No son of mine will slack off!"_

_Trunks crossed his arms indignantly. He got that from his mother. "Goten can't even go super Saiyan yet!"_

_Vegeta growled. "What does that matter!" he snapped. "Drop down and give me 10,000 more push-ups!"_

_Trunks looked as if he was about to groan, but thought better of it. Vegeta walked up to the control console and cranked the gravity up some more. "Now!" he shouted._

Vegeta smirked. His son would definitely beat Kakarrot's offspring at the tournament. After all, Goten didn't have his father around to push him to train. Goten was undoubtedly weak to the point of being pathetic. He was surprised that he'd even been taught how to fight at all. Gohan certainly wasn't up to the task now that he had become lazy and weak. Gohan had lost all interest in fighting shortly after Kakarrot's departure – much to Vegeta's annoyance. What type of Saiyan was he? Vegeta had made sure to voice his opinion on many occasions, but Gohan never seemed bothered by it.

So the next question was: if Gohan hadn't trained Goten, then who did? He'd inquired Trunks for the answer and Trunks replied that Goten's mom had taught Goten how to fight. That had given him a good laugh. Though, he would never admit it, the act of teaching Goten how to train had incited some of Vegeta's respect for the Earth woman – even if he couldn't stand her.

Vegeta cranked up the gravity as high as the machine would allow. He punched and kicked at the air with renewed fervor. _So you're coming back for the day, eh Kakarrot? Well, I'll be ready for you!_

Vegeta powered up past his normal super Saiyan state, and continue his exercise. _You're in for surprise. I've become much stronger. I will fight you, and I will regain my honor! _

Vegeta would never admit it to anyone – hell, he wouldn't even admit it to himself: he was equally as excited as ChiChi that Goku was coming back. He had been awaiting this day for what felt like eons.

* * *

><p>AN: Rukia-K1: I'm glad :) Chimera prime: gender bent Vegeta... that should be hilarious! SupremeRulerJinOfTheWind: Ah shucks, thank you! Fire Dolphin: Hmm... my favorite is the "Kakarotte Factor" by Echelon if you haven't already read it. Also, I have a Community on my profile dedicated to fem-goku stories daughterofrisingson: Oh yeah, Goku is totally clueless lol! I feel so positively evil muahaha! Kakarot Son: 1. Agreed, 2. Hm... _I_ wonder where I'll take this next lol. I've got some ideas... SonGokuFTW: Thank you! :-)! Supersaiyaninfinitygohan: Thank you very much. I'm sure Buu doesn't have a problem with turning girls into chocolate and eating them though haha!

Next chapter Goku's back, and the 'tournament saga' officially begins! Yay! Now I just need to... um... type it... :-/


	8. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan to Repopulate the Saiyans:<strong>

Chapter 8: The Return

"_I love to see a young girl go out and grab the world by the lapels. Life's a bitch. You've got to go out and kick ass" (Maya Angelou)._

_*"ChiChi!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. "ChiChi, please…" He chased after ChiChi's ever-retreating, ethereal figure like a game of cat and mouse. "Don't go! Wait for me!" His legs dashed onward in long, powerful strides, but it wasn't enough to catch up to her. Her image was fading away into an all-consuming darkness, and he could think of nothing else to do but to follow helplessly in her wake. _

_He didn't see her lips move, but he could hear her familiar voice resounding all around him. "I don't even know who you are anymore!"_

_Goku's breath caught in his throat and he stumbled for a moment. "I haven't changed, Chi!" he frantically replied._

_Her body was quickly fading. Soon there would be nothing left, and he would be all alone in this wretched place! "You're not the same, Goku…" Her words hurt him more than any physical wound ever could.*_

Goku awoke with a start. His chest hitched and his breaths came out in shallow, labored huffs – as if he had really been running for a very long while. His face was glossed over with a sheen of cold sweat. His messy, disarray of ebony locks stuck to his forehead. It took him a moment to realize that it all was a dream. He sighed and rested his torso against the headboard of the bed.

He ran his calloused fingers through his tangled, knotted hair, and he forced himself to take slow, deep breaths in through his nose. _Calm down. It wasn't real. It was just a dream._

"What in the world…" he muttered quietly.

There was a sudden rap at the door. Goku gave a little start. "Goku, are you awake?" came a muffled voice. It was fortune-teller Baba. "Yeah," he replied.

"Good, it's time to go, Goku," she said.

Goku's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? Already?!" he exclaimed.

"Meet me at the check-in station in no less than 5 minutes," she added quickly before departing.

Goku stared at the door, all wide eyes and shock. _Just how long was I out of it? _he vaguely wondered. He shook his head as if to clear it of all doubt, to put his anxious thoughts at bay. He would let nothing ruin this day, this moment. There would be none other like it!

He hastily tossed the blanket off of him and stepped out of bed. A sudden pain shot up from his feet all the way to his hips. He was caught off guard by the searing pain and his entire body hurled face-first onto the floor.

He pushed his torso upward with both hands and even his upper limbs had a spasm of pain. He was ready for it this time. He gritted his teeth, fought through the pain, and forced himself to a crouched but upright position. _What is wrong with me?!_

His characteristic rock-hard resolve failed him for a moment. He couldn't usher away the uncertain thoughts any longer. Could Baba be right? _Will I be a danger to everyone if I return to Earth?_

Goku's hands shot upward and he anxiously ran quivering fingers over his scalp. Were there horns as he half-expected? No. Goku sighed in relief and had to balance-check himself. Without his hands helping to support his legs he felt as if his equilibrium was torn away. Apparently his center of gravity had taken a vacation elsewhere today. _At this rate the only person I'm a danger to is myself. I need to pull myself together!_

* * *

><p>Vegeta grumbled as Bulma pulled at his forearm, trying to get him to move faster. She glanced backward at him and pouted her bright-red, supple lips. Her eyes frowned for a moment before her usual look of unwavering determination took over. Her slender fingers teasingly ran along the length of the underside of his arm before grappling with his hand.<p>

"Come on, hurry up slow-poke! We're going to miss him!" she said breathlessly.

It was ironic how she could drag him behind her. She didn't have the strength to make him budge, and yet it looked as if she was forcing him along – as if willing him mentally to shuffle his legs in obedience. She had that sort of intimate hold on him.

He scoffed. _We're going to miss him!_ Her words echoed in his head. _Him! Why was he so important?_ Was it so imperative to witness his arrival? Vegeta scoffed in annoyance. _Absurdly sensitive Earth-woman!_

Trunks verbalized Vegeta's innermost thoughts in his own childlike way: "I don't get what the big deal is! What makes this Goku guy _so_ special anyway?!"

Bulma was about to respond, but all thoughts of it left her mind when her eyes located Gohan. She let out an almost imperceptible squeal. "Gohan!" she exclaimed, more adamantly tugging at Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta, however, decided to take this moment to halt steadfastly. He would not be made a fool in front of Kakarrot's eldest brat. Bulma shot a quick vexed look at Vegeta. He could imagine hearing her huffing and saying, _"Fine, Mister! You know that thing you like me to do? Well, you can forget about _that_ for awhile!"_

She didn't verbalize her displeasure. She casually slipped her hand out of his and trotted up to Gohan. "So your dad hasn't shown up yet?" she guessed.

Gohan shook his head. "Nope not yet, but I'm sure he'll be here any moment now!"

Bulma nodded in agreement. She gave Gohan a light punch on the shoulder and winked. "I see you're wearing your special outfit! Nice, stud-man!"

Gohan blushed and adjusted his shades. He grinned and said, "Thanks, Bulma!"

Vegeta could just barely discern the grimace Piccolo had made during the exchange. ChiChi, who was not far off looked positively restless. She continued to scour the perimeter for any sign of her deceased husband.

ChiChi appeared more distraught with each passing moment. "Where on Earth could Goku be? Oh no! What if… what if they couldn't bring him back?"

Krillin exchanged a sympathetic look with Yamcha. "We'll comb the area!" he announced.

In the end, their efforts weren't necessary, because at that precise moment both Goku and Baba flashed into view. Everyone could sense his overwhelmingly positive energy, and turned to see if their eyes could affirm his presence.

Sure enough, there he was! It was Goku alright – big goofy grin plastered on his face in addition to his iconic bright-orange fighting uniform. Goku laughed and looked around at all of his friends and family.

"Hey!" he shouted with mounting excitement. "I'm back!"

* * *

><p>Bibidi's tawny fingernails scratched at his jowl and he snickered as he looked at an image that was displayed on his precious crystal ball. This action caught King Vegeta's attention, but the King feigned disinterest.<p>

Bibidi cleared his throat. "I was under the pretense that you had only one son."

King Vegeta's head snapped in Bibidi's direction. "What are you on about now?" he asked impatiently.

"As if you don't know," the imp-like creature replied, idly twirling a whisker with his pinky finger.

"I grow tired of your trickery. Speak what you mean to say or don't address me at all," the King replied snappishly.

Bibidi's smirk grew as his excitement escalated. "Why hadn't you mentioned your other son?"

King Vegeta gritted his teeth. "He is of no consequence!"

Bibidi seemed genuinely surprised for a moment. "Oh? But he could be. He could be of much consequence indeed," he said, caressing his index finger over a cloudy visage on his crystal ball.

"I disowned that child," Vegeta muttered, "and with good reason too. He was an utter disgrace to the Saiyan race. He was soft and weak – not at all fit to be a Saiyan warrior!"'

Bibidi clicked his tongue. "Such harsh words to denote your progeny."

"Hn!" King Vegeta crossed his arms. "I was merciful with him, much too lenient! I should have slaughtered him as a babe; I would have, had not my mate convinced me otherwise!"

Bibidi hummed softly as he mused King Vegeta's words. "Yes," he said after a good half-minute. "He is not built to the warrior standards of your other son. He is soft both mentally and to your meticulous standards, physically as well." He lifted up his index finger and added, "However, he is quite valuable because he would be an easy target. Yes, I am certain I could manipulate his naïve soul into doing whatever I please!"

At this point, Bibidi was so wrapped up in his own scheming thoughts; he had forgotten the very presence of King Vegeta. Bibidi stood up and began to pace around his lair. "Yes, he will do," he said triumphantly. "He will do quite nicely."

King Vegeta watched the scene play before him in genuine interest. He raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "You speak as if he isn't dead."

Bibidi hopped, startled by the presence of the King's voice. The grotesque little creature's eyes bugged out at King Vegeta for a tense moment. As soon as the moment had passed, a mischievous grin spread on Bibidi's thin, green lips. "He isn't!"

* * *

><p>AN: I had like five different scenarios at this point in the story, and it was difficult to choose one. The one that I ended up choosing by far is the most radical – as you will start to see in the chapters that follow. I'm interested to see the thoughts of you readers – especially your thoughts on the addition of a not so cannon character (well, I'm not certain of his 'cannoness'). Oh, and I'm totally going to butcher up the Buu saga and subsequently throw it in a meat grinder. I can't stand to just rehash the same story with a few differences. I won't update if I do because I will get bored writing the story lol. I'll be out of country soon, and then school starts back up immediately afterward, so I'll try to update before then… if only I can motivate myself to do so! ;-)

Fire Dolphin: ChiChi is in for numerous surprises, trust me! :-) Supersaiyaninfinitygohan: yep! Rukia-K1: Thanks! Kakarot Son: :-) I'll try my best to make it that way! fukuroku3: I can't either lol Guest: They're in for a surprise next chapter, as is Goku! Guest 2: Can do! GotenkSaiyanLover: Thanks!


	9. KO

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan to Repopulate the Saiyans:<strong>

Chapter 9: K.O.

"_I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together" (Marilyn Monroe)._

Vegeta watched Goku and the others interact from a goodly distance, his torso propped up by a massive poplar tree. The shade of the leaves obscured him from view, exactly how he preferred to be. Everyone was hugging Goku, and his familiar laughter was ringing out and striking all around him like rays of sunshine. Vegeta scoffed at the youthful Saiyan's overbearing emotionalism.

"Hey, ChiChi, it looks like you've got a little me hiding behind you," Goku said with a laugh.

Vegeta eyed Goku's youngest hiding awkwardly behind his mother's leg. _What a cowardly child. _If Vegeta had been in Goku's shoes, he would have been disgusted by such cowardice, but Goku wasn't in the least bit dissatisfied by the behavior – at least, if he was, Vegeta certainly couldn't discern it.

Goten's mother nudged him forward encouragingly. "Go on, Goten. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Goku's smile only grew. "Goten, huh? Nice to meet you! My name's Goku."

Goten eyed the man with childlike caution, twiddling his thumbs together aimlessly. He seemed to be considering something. "Daddy…" he tested the word on his lips. Could this really be him? The man that he had always heard stories of. The man whose face graced the many pictures in their living room? Was this the same man who was kissing his mommy in the photograph on her bedroom nightstand? Big brother Gohan had said he was like an angel. He had a halo floating neatly atop the crown of his head. This had to be him!

A look of joyful recognition lit his face up like the northern star. "Daddy!" he exclaimed, sprinting toward Goku and jumping up into his strong outstretched arms. They fit together like two puzzle pieces.

Goku hugged his son tightly. "Woah there, sport! You're a strong one, aren't you?"

It was astounding to Vegeta just how well Goku acclimatized to this planet and the Earthling's customs. Looking at him now, he seemed nothing like a Saiyan: playing airplane with his son, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh Goku," ChiChi muttered. "I missed you so much!" Tears were threatening to tumble down her cheeks.

Goku smiled genuinely at her. "I missed you too, Chi!"

Bulma seemed to be so overjoyed with Goku's arrival and all of the emotions that had been playing out, that she herself looked to be close to tears. Trunks stood a little farther back. His face was calm and calculating. His arms were crossed. He seemed so out of place in this sort of situation. He was a mirror image of his father. But there was something different about Trunks, something innately human that Vegeta's Saiyan influence could never squelch. Trunks was jealous – plain and simple. This was the first time he had seen a father figure act this way – so loving, so nurturing. He was wondering what it would feel like to be in Goten's shoes, no doubt.

Vegeta saw nothing that interested him. It was uncomfortable for him to be dragged into these circumstances. He didn't understand them. He'd never been able to understand the feelings Goku had. While studying his Saiyan rival over the years, he had often found himself wondering whether it was possible for a true Saiyan to feel the way Goku did. After all, Goku knew next to nothing of his ancestry. The only Saiyan influence he had was Vegeta himself.

At first Vegeta had worried that by 'settling down' on this mud ball planet, he would become soft like Goku. He had mated with an Earthling, much like Goku. He had bore a son with said Earth woman. However, the thought of turning soft frightened him. What would his kinsmen think of such a thing? What would his father think of him?

At first, he did what he only felt was natural. He ignored the pestering Earth woman, and he showed indifference to his only son. It was difficult to ostracize the child when his son's older self had been around to reproach him for it. Future Trunks kept reminded him of his obligations.

Then, when his future son had been injured by Cell, something just snapped. He realized how much he had grown fond of the boy. This both terrified and exulted him. So, he wasn't a heartless monster, but what if he became soft like Kakarrot? The thought sickened him to the core!

Then he noticed something peculiar. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. Kakarrot's love fueled him. Could it be his secret? Could the key to strength really be weakness? Perhaps if he could grow stronger feelings for this Earth woman and their brat; maybe then he could discover the solution to achieving astounding strength as well! Maybe then he could finally surpass Kakarrot and regain his Saiyan honor!

But it wasn't so simple as that. He couldn't will himself to feel as strongly for Bulma and Trunks as Kakarrot did for all around him. Kakarrot was so brimming with love, and he himself was not so sure he was even capable of such an emotion. He was still uncertain. He regarded his mate and child with affection, but it was not like Kakarrot's affection. That truth was plain enough upon seeing the emotions so effortlessly displayed on the third class Saiyan's face.

Vegeta slipped away from the scene unnoticed. He would show his face again when all of the inane Earthling formalities were out of the way. Besides, he had yet to sign up for the tournament, and if he waited much longer, he would be stuck standing in line behind a bunch of obnoxious humans.

* * *

><p>When Vegeta rejoined with his mate some time later she didn't bother asking him where he had been. She was used to this sort of behavior from him.<p>

"We're headed off to draw lots," Bulma explained. "Trunks is really bummed because he has to enter the juvenile tournament."

Vegeta nodded in acknowledgement. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin were walking a good 15 feet in front of him, but he could still hear their incessant chatter as clear as day. Goku was teasing Gohan about his supposed new 'girlfriend'. Gohan was laughing sheepishly and denying that he had one.

Bulma suddenly laughed and said, "Get this, whoever wins the junior tournament gets a shot at Hercule Satan!"

This information distracted Vegeta for a moment. He idly itched the underside of his nose with his index finger. "Oh really?" he said with an air of intrigue. "It should be fun to watch Trunks pummel that numbskull's face in."

"Or Goten," Bulma offered.

Vegeta gawked at her. "_Wo-man_! Whose side are you on? You don't honestly believe that Kakarrot's brat stands a chance against Trunks, do you? He's a weakling!"

At that particular moment, Goten had been scurrying past the two of them toward his Dad. He turned for a split-second, having heard what Vegeta said. He frowned and stuck out his tongue at the Prince. "Nahhhh!" he said. "I'm gonna win!"

With that stated Goten spun around and tugged at his father's pant leg. Having received his attention, he asked, "Are you gonna watch me beat Trunks, Daddy?"

Goku ruffled the youngster's hair and replied, "You betcha!"

Vegeta's face turned red. "Why I…"

Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Vegeta. It's all in good fun!"

Vegeta swatted her hand away and grumbled to himself – something about Kakarrot being a clown, and that his youngest brat didn't stand a chance.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, it was finally Vegeta's turn to draw a number out of a box and find out his place in the tournament – along with his first opponent. He walked up to the box and plucked out a small green ball with the number 12 emblazoned on it.

He glanced up at the tournament opponent tracking board, and his eyes zeroed in on the name next to number 11 – his opponent. The name read: Son Goku. Vegeta smirked devilishly. So fate would be kind to him today. _It's about time!_

As he receded from the podium he announced. "My opponent is Kakarrot."

There were a few gasps here and there from the Z-fighters.

"Not Vegeta and Goku!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"This is _not _good, you guys," Krillin muttered. "They're going to destroy the Earth before any of us even get a chance to compete!"

Vegeta approached Goku and the others. _This is perfect. This is just the opportunity I need to finally defeat Kakarrot! _"Are you ready to be embarrassed, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked, a smirk adorning his face.

Goku turned to face Vegeta. "Getting a little confident are we?" he said with a smirk of his own.

Vegeta was about to come up with a snarky reply, but he was cut short. The instant Goku made eye-contact with Vegeta his eyebrows knitted together in what appeared to be a mixture of pain and frustration. Goku stumbled forward clumsily. He clenched his teeth and let out a hiss.

Vegeta watched on with a puzzled expression plastered on his face. "Kakarrot?"

Goku's eyes suddenly rolled upward and his entire body lurched forward. Just as Goku's body was about to collide into Vegeta, Vegeta stepped out of the way and allowed Goku to crash to the concrete at his boots.

Gohan was at his father's side in an instant. He rolled Goku into a supine position with his head cradled in his lap. Goku's eyelids were shut, and his face was placid. Gohan's facial expression was the exact opposite.

"Dad! Dad are you alright?!" he shouted, shaking his father's body gently. "Dad, can you hear me? Wake up!"

Krillin crouched down next to Gohan and squeezed Goku's hand. He turned his head to look at Vegeta and scowled. "Could you not have caught him?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, cue-ball. I'm sure the fall isn't what rendered him unconscious."

Gohan snapped his head in Krillin's direction. "Krillin! Quick! Get some medical help!"

Krillin nodded his head. "Right!" he said, taking off to find some assistance.

Vegeta scoffed at the scene that was playing out before him. "He better wake up before our match!"

Gohan looked at him with shock. "How can you say such a thing right now?!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Easily. You're getting riled up over nothing. What's the worst that could happen? Are you forgetting that Kakarrot's already dead?"

Gohan frowned and looked at his father with concern. "Still," he murmured under his breath. _Just now… He looked like he was in so much pain..._

* * *

><p>AN: Yay for the fast update! Hmmmmm... I wonder what happened to Goku?

Supersaiyaninfinitygohan, Kayka-SaiyanLover, SonGokuFTW: thank you for the reviews! Yoski: I think of Tarble much the same way you do. If I say he is non-cannon, then I might as well be admitting that Turles, Broly, etc. are non-cannon as well. Thanks for the feedback! Rukia-K1: I'm glad, thanks! mjmusiclover: :-) oh definitely! Thanks! SupremeRulerJinOfTheWind: Hope ya' liked it! :-) Kakarot Son: Thanks! The addition of Tarble is going to heap on the drama! ;-) daughterofrisingsun: that's hard to answer lol. What's the _worst_ Bibidi can do? haha! Guest: Thank you, and I'm glad!


	10. Vision

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan to Repopulate the Saiyans:<strong>

Chapter 10: Vision

_"If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there" (George Harrison)._

King Vegeta sat perched atop a large stone inside the damp, ill-lit cavern. The scenery was a striking exhibition of unlikeness in comparison to his regal appearance. Large hands rested at his thighs, long fingers tapped impatiently against fabric. He had come to see Bibidi what felt like eons ago, and the annoying little imp had yet to show his face. He had long-since grown bored of contemplating ways to execute the little troll in Bibidi's absence. Furthermore, he couldn't come up with a plan that would actually work. How do you kill somebody who is already dead?

Nevertheless, he knew that had to come up with some way to betray Bibidi soon. The problem was that he didn't want to risk abandoning their plot - especially since it had yet to yield any significant results. As soon as possible, he would stab Bibidi in the back and continue the deed without him. He was aware that this would be a difficult feat to accomplish. Bibidi was a dangerous creature, and if he didn't play this game carefully he'd undoubtedly lose everything he had worked so hard to accomplish.

Still, time was of the essence. There was something about Bibidi that rubbed him the wrong way. Bibidi was not to be trusted. The sooner he was rid of him, the better.

As if on cue, the creature of interest made entrance. He afforded Vegeta a sideways glance. "Back so soon?" he asked.

King Vegeta's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Don't play coy with me. You and I both know you were aware of my impending presence before even I was."

Bibidi stared at him with an enigmatic expression for a moment before the edges of his lips twitched upward into a smirk. He snickered a little bit before responding, "You flatter me."

His indirect reply only served to anger King Vegeta furthermore. How was he ever to get rid of the irritating gremlin when he couldn't even tell how much he _really_ knew? Vegeta fidgeted uncomfortably. Bibidi was staring at him ambiguously again. A shiver ran up his spine, and Bibidi smiled as if he was aware of it. King Vegeta knew now that he would have to plan meticulously. This monster was not one to be reckoned with.

With a slight, graceful wave of his scrawny hand, Bibidi's crystal orb appeared out of thin air. It floated at his eye level, and he gazed into it for a moment. "Good news, all is going according to plan, care to see?"

King Vegeta approached the glowing orb and kneeled down to its level. As usual, the light blinded him for a instant. He squinted at the imagery within. A moment later, what he saw caused his breath to catch in his throat. He expelled the air with a slight cough. "Is... that Kakarrot?" he asked incredulously.

* * *

><p>Gohan's mother was confronted by a rotund man with a ridiculous chef's hat sitting atop a shiny, bald island on the crown of his head. He was pinching Goten's earlobe with one thumb and index finger, and Goten's friend's earlobe with the fingers of his opposite hand as he dragged them to a halt beside him.<p>

Goten blurted out, "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"Just what is going on?" came ChiChi's shrill voice, much louder than you would think could come out of such a tiny frame.

Videl warily sidestepped away from Gohan's mother.

"I told you we'd get caught, Trunks!" Goten whined.

Trunks' color was quickly becoming the shade of a ripened tomato, and he had a look on his face that said he was considering decking the ludicrous looking man in the face.

Bulma approached the two children and exclaimed, "Trunks, what's the big idea, son?"

The chef cleared his throat and grumbled, "These your kids?"

The raven and teal-haired women simultaneously replied, "Yes."

The cook clicked his tongue. "These boys of yours thought they could get away with eating half our food supply and not paying a single zeni in return."

Bulma smacked her face with the palm of her hand and ChiChi sighed. Videl could just barely make-out a grumbled, "not again…"

Bulma dusted off her blouse and attempted to regain her composure. "I apologize for their actions, sir. I assure you I will reimburse you for your loss and then some."

ChiChi turned to speak to Videl. This action shocked Videl because she had automatically assumed that she had been long-since forgotten by now. She'd already been the 'third-wheel' in their party to start with, and with all that had been going on as of late, she was certain her presence wasn't even noticed anymore. Unfortunately for her, she was wrong.

"Videl, this looks like it's going to be awhile. Would you be a dear and check up on Gohan's father for me?" ChiChi asked.

Videl's face became very pallid. "Y - you want _me_ to check up on Mr. Son?"

ChiChi sighed. "I know it's a lot to ask. It's just, he should be waking up soon, and I don't want him to be alone when he does. He'll probably be very confused."

Videl's eyes widened and she abruptly shook her head in disagreement. "Oh no! It's no trouble at all, ma'am! I'd be glad to check up on him for you!"

ChiChi smiled and tipped her head a little with gratitude. "Thank you _so_ much, Videl! You've been so helpful!"

As Videl sorted her way through the thrumming crowd and toward the tournament's medical center, she got to thinking: _Darn it, Gohan! First I find out that you're half-alien, and that _you're_ the one who defeated Cell, not my Dad. Now I'm stuck here with _your_ family and friends – strangers really – and I'm now running errands for your mom! I hope you're happy Gohan! You get to have all of the fun beating up the bad guys while I'm stuck here doing practically nothing!_

Videl located the medical center and began scanning the room numbers for Gohan's dad's room. _Still… Poor Gohan! I'm sure he was so excited to spend quality time with his dad! He hasn't seen him for seven years… and to think he's dead! I can't believe he was able to come back to visit for a day! It's insane just thinking about it, but then again… it's also pretty crazy that an 11 year old boy was able to kick Cell's ass. Gohan's family is just plain weird!_

Videl chuckled silently to herself. _Still, it's pretty cool! It sucks though that his dad passed out like that. Then of course those creeps had to come and make everything worse when they nearly killed Gohan trying to steal all his energy..._

Videl's paused next to a door that was numbered 44. "Well, this is it..." she muttered while vaguely wondering, a_m I even allowed to visit Gohan's Dad? I thought it was strictly family only visits. Oh well... I _am_ Hercule Satan's daughter. I'm pretty sure no-one would mind - save for maybe the paparazzi._

* * *

><p><em>* A young woman in tattered clothing limped across white tile. Blood slid down her skin in a web-work of tiny streams. It dribbled to the ground, and left a trail of red splatters behind her. The sole of one of her boots ripped off, and she suddenly lurched forward. She rapidly used a small ki push from her hands to right herself before meeting the ground. A soft groan escaped her cut lips. The movement had been excruciatingly painful.<em>

_There was a rustling sound that came from beyond a building to her side. From around the a corner, a small group of people emerged. The group paused for a moment and analyzed the woman with looks of skepticism - as if she was a stranger.  
><em>

_"Is that...?" one muttered.  
><em>

_The woman looked up at her audience and smile began to etch its way onto her countenance. "Hi!"  
><em>

_The look of reluctance immediately melted off of the face of a small man with ebony hair and gave way to a look of shock. He vigorously shook his head and then exclaimed. "Speak of the devil!"  
><em>

_He trotted forward to meet the woman. "Where have you been? We had started to think you had died!"  
><em>

_The woman silently chuckled. "Well... I'm as alive as a dead person can be."  
><em>

_"What happened to you?" the human pressed onward.  
><em>

_The woman sighed loudly and allowed her tired and battered body to slump to the cool tile flooring. She idly examined the scrapes and bruises on her legs for a moment. The silence was crushing. Her lips curled slightly downward into a frown.  
><em>

_The man knelt down to the woman's level and hesitantly placed his gruff hand on her shoulder. "Look at you!" he exclaimed.  
><em>

_She chuckled again. "Yeah, I know, I know... I look pretty ridicul..."  
><em>

_The man smiled at her. It was obviously contrived. He cut her off by saying, "You look like you've gone through a meat grinder, buddy!"  
><em>

_The woman swallowed hard and said, "Yeah." She then glanced off to the side and gazed vacantly at the cirrus clouds passing by. Her eyebrows pinched together in a mixture of frustration and worry. "Vegeta..." she murmured.  
><em>

_The man by her side clenched his fists and scowled. "It was Vegeta!_ He_ did this to you?!"  
><em>

_The image started to fade, and the words became garbled nonsense. The last intelligible word spoken was 'heal', and then the vision faded away to black.*_

A burly man came to with a start. His eyes were goggled out and he reflexively gasped for oxygen that his ethereal body did not need. He raised a hand to his forehead and ran his thick fingers through his disarray of of jet-black, spiky hair.

"What in the cosmos..." the man muttered hoarsely.

The vision churned around in his thoughts over and over again like a skipping record. Those people... they looked familiar. He knew them from somewhere. How did he know them? Who was that woman?

_Why am I having this vision?_ he thought. _It's been seven years since I last had a vision... a vision of my son's impending death... what does this woman have to do with me... she's obviously Saiyan, but... how... is... this... possible?_

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the reviews: Princess-Kayka, Fem Son Goku, Supersaiyaninfinitygohan, SonGokuFTW, Guest/s, daughterofrisingson, dreamscometrue410, Rukia-K1, shadow gods of the fallen, Kakarot Son, and koineko.

_Answers to questions:  
><em>

_Guest: Yes, Goku is now officially a she. The next chapter should be fun! ;-)_

_dreamscometrue410: Idk for sure how old Tarble is, but I am going to make him roughly Goku's age because he can't possibly be any younger than Goku, considering planet Vegeta blew up right after Goku was born and all. I guess I'll say Tarble is about a year older than Goku.  
><em>

_Guest #2: I don't update regularly because I am very busy. I apologize for taking so long to update, but life gets in the way and my future is more important to me than a fanfic. However, I can tell you that I have every intention to update both of my stories as regularly as I possibly can.  
><em>

_If anyone else has any questions, feel free to ask! :-) Thanks for the faves and reviews, you guys. They always brighten up my hectic day a little bit!  
><em>


	11. Signs

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan to Repopulate the Saiyans:<strong>

Chapter 11: Signs

_"Without deviation from the norm, progress is not possible" (Frank Zappa)._

Goku's eyelids retracted leisurely, and she blinked as her pupils adjusted to the intense light overhead. She pulled herself into an upright position and stretched. She yawned and groggily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

_Where am I?_

She absorbed her surroundings with a disoriented gaze. She was sitting upright in a cot in a dreary, white, and windowless room.

_Where is everybody?_

She attempted to recollect what had last happened to her, but her memory felt hazy. She remembered seeing Vegeta, and that was about it – everything else drew up a blank.

Goku hung her legs along the edge of the bed, vaguely noticing that her feet didn't touch the floor. Odd, the bed didn't seem that high. Before she could hop off of the cot, she felt a tugging sensation preventing her from doing so. It was then that she took notice of the fact that she was wearing a hospital gown.

Goku's eyes widened with immediate alarm. _Hospital!_

She had three lead lines hooked up to an ECG monitor, a pulse oximeter clipped to her index finger, and a blood pressure cuff attached just above her elbow.

_What in the world? Why? Why am I in a hospital? I'm not sick! I can't be sick! I'm dead!_

A nagging voice in the back of her mind was trying to bring attention to the fact that her arms were much too slender to be attached to her body, but Goku paid it no notice. The only thought that pulsed through her head with incessant need was that she desperately wanted to escape this nightmarish building before a doctor had the chance to pop up from out of nowhere and give her a shot! Goku began to rapidly rip off all of the equipment attached to her. She froze as her eyes fell upon an IV line in her arm.

For a moment, Goku stared at it in a panic. She mistakenly assumed that there was a needle poking into her vein. She shut her eyelids and began to blindly rip off the tape and yank out the cannula. Goku's nerves weren't satisfied until the offensive object was thrown ten feet across the room.

She sighed with relief. _It's time to split!_

Without bothering to check the perimeter for her belongings, she hopped off of the bed and attempted to sprint toward the only door in the room. She made it about two steps before plummeting face forward to the ground.

_Not again!_ she thought with slight annoyance.

Out of what was now becoming a habit, her hands reached up to tousle her hair around in search of newly sprouted horns. _Nope! Not a demon monster yet!_

Despite her 'terrifying' current predicament, Goku chuckled softly at her inside joke. _Baba's just being paranoid!_ she reassured herself for the umpteenth time.

Goku cautiously lifted herself up into a vertical position, but to her surprise, the room began to spin. She wobbled around precariously upon her feet. Her eyebrows drew together with mounting frustration as she continually failed to regain simple motor skills.

Just as she thought she was beginning to get the hang of it, her torso wavered a little too far backward and she fell flat on her bottom.

"Oof!"

For a split-second, a sharp, prickling, and painful sensation crawled up her spine.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, jumping forward as a result. She caught herself with one hand and rubbed her tingling backside with the other.

Her hand caressed something soft and furry and very much out of place. Her breath caught in her throat. _No… no it can't be?! _

Completely in synch, Goku whipped her head around just as her tail peaked out from behind to greet her. Goku's jaw dropped for an instant. An ear-to-ear grin replaced it shortly thereafter.

"Tail! You came back!" she exclaimed excitedly, wagging it back and forth with delight.

The uncharacteristic dulcet tone of Goku's voice didn't pass her ears by unnoticed. Her tail stiffened and became rigid, as did the rest of her muscles. After a moment of silent speculation, Goku cleared her throat and tested out her vocal cords:

"Hello…"

The sound that greeted her eardrums didn't even vaguely match her perception of her own voice. Her eyebrows scrunched together and an unsettling feeling began to churn around in the pit of her stomach. Goku pounded the side of her fist against the upper portion of her breastbone and deliberately cleared her throat again as forcefully as she could.

"Hello?"

It made no difference. At this point it occurred to her that there was either something terribly wrong with either her vocal cords or her ears because that voice definitely did not belong to her!

"Maybe I inhaled some gas that made me pass out and is now making my voice sound funny…" she muttered, still completely in awe of her foreign-sounding voice. "Maybe…"

It was then that Goku decided it might be a good idea to further examine herself. It was impossible to overlook the obvious changes! Her feet were much too small, her legs too smooth. Her hips flared too much. She blinked incredulously at the two soft mounds on her chest.

"Well," she muttered, running a set of trembling fingers through her ebony locks. "At least this explains why my balance is all out of whack!"

Goku's misfortune seemed to pile up by the minute. Her head jerked upward and toward the door in the direction that a 'tip-tap' sound registered in her brain. Someone was approaching her room from the adjacent hallway. That someone might be a doctor or nurse! Goku had no time to ponder her qualms concerning her new transformation. That would have to wait.

_I've gotta get out of here!_

To someone like Goku – it was an agonizingly slow process, but she managed to stand upright upon her feet. Using her tail as a balancing crutch, she gradually made her way toward the door. Just as she was reaching out to grab a hold of the doorknob, someone from the opposite side twisted the knob and pulled the door outward.

_Darn it! I am not staying here! No, no, no! _

Without even so much as looking at the person on the opposite end, Goku brushed past her mumbling, "Excuse me!"

She didn't witness the look of confusion that was sent her way by the woman standing in the hallway, nor did Goku see her shrug her shoulders and enter the room that she had just abandoned.

Goku concentrated solely on making it down the hallway and out of the building without being detained by the faculty. She remembered what bad luck she'd had at escaping the hospital after her first fight with Vegeta, and she was not about to relive that!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the woman who had entered the room was now blinking at an empty cot in disbelief. She hung her head down and exhaled a lengthy sigh.<p>

"You have got to be _kidding_ me!" she muttered resignedly.

She glanced around with an air of uncertainty. "I must have gotten the wrong room. Why else would that woman be in here?"

Videl strode back into the hallway and checked the number on the door. "But that's it… that's his room number." She narrowed her eyes and stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Well, he didn't just up and walk out without being discharged… ChiChi would have gotten a call about that…"

Videl's eyes scanned the room, and fell upon a bag full of what appeared to be an orange and navy gi. "A-ha!" she exclaimed, darting across the room and picking the bag up to further investigate its contents. "Yeah, I'm positive this is what he was wearing when Gohan introduced me to him."

Videl's eyes traveled to the end of the bed. There was a clipboard attached to the bed frame. She picked it up and examined it. Her eyes skimmed across the attached medical records page and zeroed in on the patient's name, it read: Son Goku.

"I knew it!" Videl exclaimed. "This is _his_ room! But… where _is_ he?"

She scanned the room furthermore and noticed the lead lines pulled out of the ECG monitor as well as a few other odds and ends scattered all across the floor. A flash of red across the room drew her undivided attention. She walked over and knelt down to get a better look at the object. She recognized it as an IV line. It was bloody and scrunched up as if it was hastily withdrawn.

Videl's eyes widened with shock and her heart skipped a beat. "Someone took Gohan's father!" She narrowed her eyes, clenched her fists, and scowled at the bloodied object. "And I bet I know whose idea it was! Alright creeps, your luck just ran out! No-one messes with Gohan's family and gets away with it – especially not when I'm around!"

Videl didn't miss a beat. She charged through the open doorway and slid to a halt just beyond its frame. Her head whipped to the left, and her eyes scanning the long hallway for her only identifiable suspect. Good. The woman hadn't gotten very far.

Videl cupped her hands around her mouth in the shape of a megaphone and shouted, "Hey you! Hold it right there!"

The mysterious woman in the hospital gown cringed slightly, but continued to move forward with a hastier pace.

Videl growled impatiently. _Just who does this lady think she is?! _She irritatedly began to stomp her way down the hallway. "I'm on to you, lady! You're one of Babidi's peons, aren't you?"

It didn't take long for Videl to catch up with the woman. "I saw you leaving his room! I know you have something to do with this!" Videl grabbed the woman's shoulder with one hand and forced her to turn around and look her in the eyes.

She wasn't expecting the look of earnest, wide-eyed, innocent confusion that flashed across the woman's face just moments before she lost her footing and tumbled headlong into Videl, successfully causing both of them to crash into a small heap on the tile flooring under their feet.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I was considering putting this on hiatus awhile until I get out of school, or I think I could manage shorter chapters like this… I hope I got Videl's character right… I've always kind of seen her as a bad-ass who isn't afraid to speak what's on her mind. Poor Goku… her new body seriously does not agree with gravity right now lol! Thoughts, feelings, suggestions? I'm open.


End file.
